


Prompt 10 (Renzei 5)

by Yoselin



Series: Villainous Nights Prompts [10]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Name used is Valkyrie. Originally posted to Tumblr.Prompt: “How about a dance?”





	Prompt 10 (Renzei 5)

Clubs have never been my thing. Something about the pulsing bass against my ears and the colorful strobe lights against my eyes have made them no-go zones for me, yet I find myself in one tonight.   
Robin has dragged me to one with the excuse that I need a distraction from work. The club they have chosen is nestled in San Francisco’s nightlife scene, the name emblazoned outside is foreign, and the music they play is definitely upbeat. It would almost be fun to be here had Robin not ditched me the moment a cute stranger had caught their eye.   
Now, stuck in a club by myself, I find myself at the bar. An alcoholic beverage sits in front of me and my fingers toy with the straw wrapper. I curl it into a tiny ball and slide it from side to side.   
The music pounds overhead and I feel the vibrations against me. My eyes scan for Robin in the crowd of dancers, but the darkness in the cub makes it impossible to recognize anyone.   
I sigh inwardly and flick the straw ball with my fingernail. I want so badly to leave here and go back to my bed and curl up with some CrispyFlix+ yet I can’t abandon Robin. Loneliness and boredom settle on me like lead and I close my eyes and press my fingers to the bridge of my nose praying that Robin will text me and tell me that they’re ready to leave.   
I twirl the straw around my drink and watch the way the ice swirls in amber. My boredom is practically palpable and I work on my bottom lip.   
“You look bored,” a cool voice sounds next to me. All of a sudden, someone slides into the seat next to me.  
“Do I know you?” I ask.   
The stranger lifts his drink to his lips and offers me a smirk over the rim of the glass. With the pulsing strobe lights, his face takes on a handsome look. Something about him seems electric somehow, thrilling, and I angle myself towards him to give him my attention.   
“Not quite,” the stranger lifts one shoulder in a shrug, “But you could. I’m Renzei. You?”   
“Valkyrie,” I murmur. I rap my knuckles against the counter and glance at the throng of dancers again. Robin is still no where in sight.   
The stranger sets his empty glass down and beckons the bartender over. He glances at me from the corner of his eye and the corners of his lips turn up in a smile.   
“Interesting name,” he murmurs.   
“One could say the same about you.”  
The stranger, Renzei, snorts in turn. He leans back in his chair and moves his hands to survey the room around him.   
“Not your thing?”  
I move my glass so that the ice clinks against the sides and shake my head. “I’m not a huge fan of the night life.”  
A bartender comes over and slides a glass towards Renzei silently. He nods at him and accepts it. It smells of strong liquor and I have to gawk at the way he drinks it like it’s nothing.   
“Well, in that case, it would be remiss to ask you if you come here often,” Renzei’s lips quirk in a smile.   
I feel the beginning of a blush come on and my own lips turn up in a smile. I’m not one to fall for half-rate pick up lines, yet I do enjoy the attention.   
“Has that line ever worked for you?” I set my glass down on the counter and rest my chin on my hand.   
Renzei leans forward almost as if he is about to reveal a secret and winks. “It got us talking, no?”   
I snort again and turn my head back to the dance floor. The music has changed into something fast. People swirl about every which way but none are Robin.   
“What about you? Do you come here often?” I train my attention back to Renzei.   
He swirls his straw around his drink and watches the way the dark liquid clings to the edges of the glass. When he answers, his tone is easy.   
“I tend to come here from time to time. I find the nightlife fun. Why exactly are you here? If clubs aren’t your scene?”  
Another glance at the dance floor proves Robin is still not around. I sigh.   
“My roommate dragged me here but ditched me. I can’t leave without them,” I shrug.   
Renzei hums and he smiles. It’s a nice sight that sends another thrill through me. Perhaps the alcohol is getting to me, but I find myself hooked on this stranger. There’s something alluring about him, exciting, and I’m suddenly not as bored as I was before.   
Renzei lounges against his seat. “Then perhaps I should thank your roommate.”  
I raise an eyebrow at him and feel embarrassment despite myself. “You really are a flirt aren’t you?”   
“Flirting implies I have an ulterior motive. I’m just making conversation,” Renzei lifts one shoulder in a shrug.   
I shake my head at him, mouth in a smile, and hear the song switch again. This time, it’s one I recognize as my favorite. My mood brightens and I listen to the rhythm as it pounds against the club.   
Renzei stands suddenly and extends a hand. It appears my mood shift hasn’t evaded him.   
“ **How about a dance?** ”   
Surprise fills me and I suddenly feel very shy. I rub at my neck awkwardly and shake my head.   
“I don’t dance.”  
“I do.”  
Renzei beckons me forward again, insistent but not demanding. I grind my teeth together before clenching my jaw. Perhaps it’s the alcohol in my system giving me courage somehow, but I decide to go for it.   
I take his hand in mine, feel a spark where our skin touches, and let him tug me off my seat.   
He leads us away from the bar to the very throng of dancers. The bass is stronger here and it pounds against my feet. I feel adrenaline surging as the dance picks up in tempo.   
Renzei’s arms move to my waist and I awkwardly move mine to his neck.   
The rhythm of the song is easy enough to follow. Although I’m not a great dancer, Renzei somehow makes it work. His movements are fluid and smooth. I match his pace evenly and find myself enjoying it.   
After a twirl that makes me feel light on my feet, I smile. “You’re a good dancer.”  
He grins, a breathtaking sight, and tugs me flush against him. He moves his hips to the rhythm and I tighten my own hands around his neck.   
“I try,” he takes a step back then meets me forward again, “You’re not so bad yourself.”  
I shake my head and let him twirl me again. This time, I am pressed to his chest from behind. His arms wrap around me and stay there for longer than necessary. I try to not lean in to his embrace but it’s hard to resist the aura he radiates.   
The music increases in rhythm and Renzei whirls me around to face him. It is a true shame once the song comes to a close. He dips me down and my ankle hooks to his waist for leverage.   
Our breath is hitched once we stop. We straighten out-  
And applause rings out. I jolt in his arms when I see some club goers cheer. It seems our little dance drew in an audience.   
I flush in embarrassment and inch shyly away from Renzei. My social anxiety picks up and I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.   
“We drew a crowd,” I murmur under my breath.   
Renzei takes the attention in stride and shrugs. The corner of his lip turns up in a pleased smirk and he takes my hand in his. He gently tugs me back to the bar.   
“You drew a crowd. You were amazing,” he smiles.   
I bite my lip and settle back into my seat. I really want to keep dancing with Renzei, but I’ve had enough stranger-attention for a night.   
I flag the bartender and order some water. My body angles back to Renzei as he bites into the lemon slice of his glass.   
“Where’d you learn to dance like that?” I take a sip of the water.   
“Here and there. I can C-walk, do bachata, and so on. Would you like to see?” He nods at the dance floor as another fast song picks up.   
I shake my head although I really want to. “I don’t feel like dancing anymore.”  
“That’s a shame,” Renzei smirks, “You’re great at it.”  
Comfortable silence falls between us and I scan the crowd for Robin again. They’re truly nowhere to be found. This time, however, I’m a little glad. Renzei is interesting and I want to see how far the connection with him I feel goes.   
“What do you do for a living?” I rest my chin on my hand and take him in.   
He is truly good looking, no doubt about it. His eyes are a dark gray and the strobe light illuminates the handsome angles of his face. He resembles a modern day Adonis if I ever saw one.   
“I’d tell you but then I’d have to kill you,” Renzei winks.   
I giggle despite myself and glance at my phone. There’s a text from Robin.   
“I’m an intern at Optimus,” I volunteer. My finger swipes on the screen to view their message.   
Robin has found a “hot stranger” for the night and is going to put a sock on our front door, so to speak. I shouldn’t go in for the night.   
I bite back my sigh and slip the phone into my jacket pocket. “Well my roommate is not coming back tonight.”  
Renzei gives me a sympathetic look but he has seemingly found an opening. He leans forward a little. “Do you have a place to stay for the night?”  
“A motel probably,” I shrug.   
Cue another smirk that sends excitement through me.   
“What about coming back to my place?” His tone of voice is innocent but the look of burning desire is anything but.   
I swallow and feel a pleasant shiver go through me. It is incredibly tempting and I won’t deny the arousal that courses through me at his proposition. I bite my lip.   
“I don’t do one night stands,” I blush in embarrassment.   
“Who said it would just be a one night stand?” Renzei leans forward, “Ever heard of ‘koi no yokan’?”  
“You really are a flirt,” I remark. My heart pounds in my chest and my blush intensifies.   
Renzei’s hand brushes my fingers on the table. The touch sends sparks through me and I resist the urge to take his hand. Going home with him sounds really tempting.   
“I’m being sincere. I really am intrigued by you and want to see how far this can go,” he moves his finger between us.   
Truth is, I’m intrigued too. I bite my lip.   
“You’re not a serial killer are you?” I narrow my eyes but my mind is made. Caution be damned, Renzei is too exciting to pass up.   
Renzei gives a smile that is a little too dark to be a joke. “I prefer the term ‘assassin’.”  
I snort to myself and get up from my seat. My fingers fly on my phone to text Robin that I’ve found someone else to go home with.   
They text back with a few winky faces and eggplants. ‘Get it girl!’  
“You coming?” Renzei extends his hand towards me.   
Grinning to myself, I take it.   
He begins to lead us out of the club and into the warm San Fran night and I shiver with excitement.   
I don’t do one night stands, but hopefully this really will be more than just a one-night thing.


End file.
